


First Morning

by STsuki



Series: Study in  Gods & Monsters [4]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Complicated Relationships, Jason Todd has Daddy issues, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason esta enojado, M/M, mix worlds and medios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Kirk abrió los ojos para descubrir que no era un sueño.





	First Morning

**Author's Note:**

> First Morning  
> Study in Gods & Monsters  
> 03 Junio 2017  
> Sin beta

Kirk abrió los ojos confundido mirando el rostro sereno de Hernán descansar pegado al suyo. Hacía mucho que no tenía algo similar al sueño. Al parecer el viaje inter dimensional agotaba incluso a los vampiros, tiro uno de los brazos de Hernan y se enroscó a su pecho. Le gustaba oír su corazón latir.

—Me alegra que hayas descansado —tarareó alegre sobre su cabeza, hundiéndose en las mantas como un niño que buscaba calor y comodidad.

Kirk se apego más a Hernan y este último empezó a enredar sus dedos entre sus cabellos. Era temprano pero habían dormido muy tarde y estaban bastante estresados, aunque Jason era entrañable, parecía no llevarse del todo bien con el resto, especialmente Bruce, así que con el tiempo se había puesto todo tenso y silencioso.

No estaba en su personalidad, prefería desangrar a alguien que discutir, pero la noche anterior Kirk estuvo a punto de lanzar a todo el mundo fuera de la cocina mientras ellos conversaban con Jason, al parecer era al único que le interesaba la droga que habían descrito, aun si estaba en una dimensión distinta y estaba muy dispuesto a ayudarles a pesar de no saber cuánto tiempo les iba a tomar regresar.

A las nueve de la mañana hubo ruido en la cocina, tazas y platos ocupando su lugar sobre una superficie de madera y no hubo más sonidos hasta casi el medio día

Dick arrastrando los pies descalzos, el rechinido agudo de dos pares de zapatos de vestir, pantuflas y luego los pasos firmes de botas de combate, ahí iba Jason y la cocina empezó a cobrar vida rápidamente hasta el punto que fue demasiado ruidosa, ni siquiera podía oírse pensar.

Tocaron suavemente a la puerta y su mirada se encontró con la de Hernan, resignados y con la confirmación de que no estaban soñando, se levantaron.

***

Cuando se deslizaron a la cocina, parecía que habían entrado a un campo de batalla,  Damian discutía con un joven que llevaba una camiseta negra con el símbolo de Superman impreso en ella. Dick estaba intentando calmarlos y aconsejarlos sobre ¿Relaciones?  Jason intentaba ignorarlos desde la barra con un eclair y una taza de té compartiendo palabras suaves y lentas con Alfred. Había una chica rubia que no conocieron la noche anterior junto a Cassandra, que estaba ignorando por completo la disputa entre Damian y Tim al parecer y luego las maldiciones empezaron, en más de un idioma.

—¡Lenguaje! —gruño Jason azotando la taza contra la barra en la que descansaba—. Steph come tu cereal ahora. Y Damian tapa tus oídos, todo lo que diga Dick es inapropiado para tu existencia virgen, lo aprendió de Bruce… Y Dios no lo quiera,  pero eres la última esperanza de esta familia para ser una persona medianamente funcional y decente fuera de un traje de circo y no lo lograras, si escuchas los consejos de un par de tipos que  no podrían mantener una relación sana ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

La rubia farfulló y luego se agito violentamente en su dirección. Dick lo miró ofendido y Damian rodo los ojos.

—No es tu asunto Todd, soy consciente de las prácticas promiscuas de mi padre y de Grayson y no está en mis planes replicarlas…

—¡Buenos días! O tardes, al parecer no estamos soñando.

Hernán era fuerte, imponente y notorio, la confianza que exudaba era intimidante y si no hubiera habido ahora niños ahí le hubiera saltado encima. Gracias al cielo se habían callado y habían tomado sus asientos en silencio, parecían confundidos, usaban ropas que no les cabían y poco encajaban en ellos, pero eso era mejor que los chillidos agudos de hacia instantes.

—Buenos días, provecho —dijo deslizándose en silencio hasta el fregadero donde se sirvió un vaso con agua.

—Buenos días Jason, Alfred.

—Doctor Langstrom.

—¿Quieres desayunar algo o necesitas más sangre? —pregunto Jason mordiendo su eclair, como alguien que estaba dispuesto a arremangarse la camisa si lo pedía, la chica rubia se atraganto con su cereal, Kirk negó con suavidad, pero Hernán se lo había perdido al sonreír divertido hacia la chica nueva.

—Anoche no nos presentaron a todos,  soy Hernán un placer  —dijo flotando un poco antes de tomar un asiento frente a ellos.

—¡Wow! Me llamo Stephanie, me puedes decir Steph.

Cassandra lo observó y luego asintió, mientras Hernán sonreía con las cejas elevadas, no podía confundirse más, en serio.

—Y tú debes ser Tim —dijo mirando al chico que parecía tener meses sin dormir.

—Así es, un placer. Es extraño que no seas un Clark.

—Al parecer eso es lo más raro de todo, es nuestro primer crossworld.

Tim asintió y bebió su café.

—Tengo un protocolo, por ahora nos enfocamos en averiguar primero si no son malvados, quieren conquistar o destruir nuestro mundo o son clones malvados que quieren conquistar o destruir nuestro mundo.

Hernán se río, ruidoso y fuerte, alegre, confiado y Tim empezó a relajarse, había pensado que sería un Clark pero estaba aliviado de que no lo fuera, Kon no tenia de que preocuparse.

—Me encantan sus prioridades, parece una broma, pero lo más divertido es que no lo es.

—Si sobre eso… escuche que Batman es un vampiro… —dijo casi con la misma curiosidad infantil que Jason había mostrado la noche anterior.

Hernán volvió a reírse antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás mirando a Kirk explicarle a Jason algo todo concentrado.

—¿Kirk podrías...?

El doctor Langstrom lo fulminó con la mirada, incluyendo ojos rojos y colmillos alargados y la siguiente media hora se la paso respondiendo todas las preguntas sobre Kirk que los chicos le hicieron hasta que Bruce entro a la cocina y coloco con poca delicadeza una caja de control eléctrico sobre la mesa y señalo a Damian impaciente, ¿frustrado?

—Desactivaste la cerca electrificada de nuevo.

Hernán iba a abrir la boca pero el bufido de Jason le interrumpió.

—Sorpresa, sorpresa, las habilidades de crianza cuestionables nunca dejan de aparecer a tu alrededor.

—No interfieras en esto Todd, no es tu asunto.

—Discúlpame pero hay un patrón en eso, nunca resulta bien, la mayor parte de las personas solo pregunta cómo es tan fácil que un millonario irresponsable adopte mocosos al azar para satisfacer sus fetiches extraños y aun seguir pareciendo que está haciéndote un favor, las habladurías por supuesto son fácilmente controlables, en el peor de los casos terminas siendo asesinado.

—Maestro Jason —susurro Alfred.

—Oh, vamos, no es la epitome de la perfección, aunque le guste creerlo.

—Jason...

—¿¡Qué!? Discúlpame sí estoy sorprendido, pero era de esperarse que tomaras todas las precauciones con el perro callejero que sacaste del callejón del crimen, no se supone que es lo que le haces a tu hijo biológico. ¿Y esperas que te haga caso? Seriamente eres más arrogante de lo que imaginaba.

—¡Todd!

—Jay…

—Ehem. Yo desactive la cerca, necesitaba salir y fue un poco complicado intentar atravesarla, lamento haber ocasionado los problemas —explicó Hernán estoico.

Jason recibió toda la mirada decepcionada encima y Kirk enjuago su vaso casi mecánicamente, estaba acostumbrado a la mirada de no ser nunca suficientemente bueno de su padre, no necesitaba eso justo en ese momento, mucho menos de Wayne, que en ese mundo no parecía haberse salvado de ser un idiota.

—Aquí están las llaves del almacén voy a llamar si encuentro algo sobre la droga.

—Gracias —susurro Kirk  tomando las llaves que Jason le extendía, dudo un segundo, pero al final se decidió por pasar una de sus manos entre su cabello, intentando reconfortarlo.

Jason avanzo hacia la salida que Bruce cubría más que un poco confundido y Hernán lo llamo antes de irse.

—Aquí campeón, gracias por hacernos sentir bienvenidos, pórtate mal —lanzo un paquete envuelto con precisión y Bruce lo atrapo, mirando un enorme diamante con aprensión.

—¡Hey viejo! ¡Eso es mío!

Bruce lo ignoro y alzó una ceja hacia Hernán

—¿De dónde salió esto?

—Bajo presiones y temperaturas extremas el carbón se convierte en diamante, Hernán puede hacer ambas cosas en menos de un parpadeo, ¿De dónde crees que salió? —pregunto Kirk luciendo intimidante y de miedo aún con esa camisa dos tallas más grande encima.

Todos guardaron silencio y Hernán uso su súper velocidad para ir por un trozo de carbón a la mina cercana que encontró en la noche y luego frente a todos lo convirtió en un diamante.

—Cool~ —susurro Jason antes de tomar su piedra y sonreír impresionado hacia Hernán—. Si compro un hotel en Las Vegas la suite principal tiene sus nombres.

Hernán le guiño un ojo y Bruce se frotó el puente de la nariz antes de voltear a ver a sus invitados con resignación.

—Síganme, La Liga de la Justicia puede ayudar.

Hernán y Kirk se miraron antes de empezar a caminar tras él, no tenían otra opción, pero en serio ¿La liga de la justicia? ¡Hombre! Eso era tan cursi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!!! me alegra al fin haber vuelto con este fic!! Esta saga me hace tan feliz, pero justo esta historia fue tan complicada, la historia de Jason me da muchos altibajos, sobre todo respecto a Batman-Bruce, no importa como intente verlo el no se merece a mi Jay lol
> 
> Sobre el modo en el que Hernan hizo el diamante, obtuve la inspiración del elseworld "La ultima familia de Krypton" Lara, la ma´ biológica de Clark financiaba sus proyectos sobre el raoísmo haciendo diamantes con su super fuerza, era tan cool y ya que nunca he visto hacer nada parecido a Clark, le di ese super poder a Hernan, incluso aunque solo estuviera ahí una semana, el no va a supeditarse a la buena onda de Bruce, quien creo en verdad que en el universo Gods & Monsters es un idiota total [Más de lo usual] Y por eso Kirk no termina de estar a gusto a su alrededor.
> 
> En fin, espero que les guste el shot! Kudos y comentarios se agradecen mucho! Cualquier error es completamente mi culpa y no duden en señalarlo!
> 
> Si gustan estar al tanto de mis fanfics pueden seguirme en facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Estoy regalando Drabbles por los mil kudos que alcance en AO3!! puedes ir y pedir el tuyo!
> 
> Por cierto estoy recaudando fondos para imprimir mi primer zine! Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) O regalarme un reblog para la serie en [ mi tumblr!](http://saramanen.tumblr.com/post/161764949178/study-in-gods-monsters-stsuki-dcu-comics)
> 
> gracias! xoxo!!


End file.
